


Craving the D

by PhilistiniPhagottini



Category: Vampire Hunter D (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 17:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22347448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilistiniPhagottini/pseuds/PhilistiniPhagottini
Summary: You're craving the D tonight
Relationships: D (Vampire Hunter D)/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 119





	Craving the D

**Author's Note:**

> Hmmm I have a high need to be dicked down by D. I've loved this man for so long and he needs some damn fine loving. At least my younger self would be proud of what I have achieved today. Any feedback is welcome and appreciated. Hope you enjoy.

Your heart feels like it's in your throat. Your breathing is shaky and ragged, your chest constricting as you desperately gasped for air. Your body was burning up from the inside, the heat twisting and churning your stomach. Sweat prickled your skin, your mouth dry and throat raw. You gripped the bed sheets beneath you tightly, your nails threatening to tear the fabric to shreds. Your nerves were tingling with pleasure, engulfing your body in a sea of rapture that threatened to drown you at any moment. You never wanted this feeling to end. 

You gasp as you feel a warm puff of air tickle your neck, making the hairs on the back of your neck stand up in anticipation. You felt your partner move, pressing his chest to your back as he thrust his cock deep into your aching heat. You could feel every twitch of his muscles, the hard lines of his body pressing into your soft skin. The contrast made you curl into him, your smaller frame dwarfed by his much larger stature. You felt his lips against the shell of your ear, hot breath hitting your heated skin.

"Is this pleasurable?" D asked, his voice low and husky. 

His voice was barely above a whisper that it could have easily been drowned out by the sinful noises that escaped your parted lips. You felt the deep rumble of his chest vibrate against your back, the sensation racing up and down your spine. He knew the answer, but he would always ask, wanting to make sure you enjoyed yourself. You moan in response to his question, brain scrambling for words. It was hard to think when your head felt foggy.

"Gods, yes" you panted. "It feels so good."

Both of you lay on your sides, his body almost completely draped over yours as he drove his dick in from behind. His strong hands keep you steady against him, the only thing grounding you to reality. One arm was tight around your waist while his other hand was curled around your quivering thigh, helping to keep you open for him. 

He circled his hips, his cock brushing up against all the sensitive spots inside you. His tongue traced your ear, teeth gently nipping at the lobe to make you gasp and squirm in his grip. He kept rutting his hips into you, each slide of his cock pushing up against your sweet spot and making you see stars behind your eyes. Your body was drenched with a hot flush, the obscene sound of skin meeting skin accompanying your symphony of cries for the hunter. Your body ached to release the tension building up inside of you, the heat clawing at your stomach like a caged animal trying to get out. You were so close you could almost taste it.

"Please, I'm so close" you moaned. 

D pressed a soft kiss to your shoulder, the arm around your waist moving lower. You jolted in his grasp as his thumb brushed against your clit, your teeth catching your bottom lip as you hissed. You let go of your bruised lip to cry out when he started rubbing the sensitive nub in time to his sporadic thrusts. Your toes curled hard into the soles of your feet, your legs shaking as the coil in your stomach became taut. One of your hands found its way behind you, reaching out to grasp the back of his head. Your fingers slipped through ebony locks, the strands tickling against your palm as you grabbed a fistful of hair. A deep moan tore from his throat, his fangs pressing against your neck and threatening to break the skin. You tilted your head, whimpering softly as you bared your throat for him. His eyes widened a fraction, the overwhelming urge to bite suddenly creeping up on him. He was barely able to hold onto the remaining strands of his self-control before they frayed. He didn't give into the temptation, instead pressing his mouth to your ear once more to whisper. 

You could barely make out his words over the sound of your own heart drumming loudly in your ears. Your skin was flushed as the overwhelming pleasure mounted until it all finally reached breaking point. His name left your lips in a long whine, your hips shuddering in his grip as you came undone. Incoherent words and cries left you as you writhed in ecstasy, the pleasure pulsing around your body as you were rocked to completion.

Your velvet walls spasmed around his cock, your body pulling him deeper and trying to coax him into his own release. The hunter couldn't resist the pull for long, his hips stuttering as his thrusts became deeper and quicker. A deep growl reverberated in his chest before you felt heat spill into you, the feeling of his cock twitching in your core causing a dull ache between your legs. 

Your fingers slipped through his wavy hair, the dark strands curling around your hand. You felt incredibly warm and satisfied, despite feeling like you had just run a marathon. You felt boneless, your body flushed with euphoria as you tried to regain control of your breathing. Your leg was still shaking, even when D gently placed it back on the bed. 

You felt D trail his lips down your spine, planting firm kisses against your skin that made your back tingle. His hand rubbed slow, soothing circles into your hip trying to soothe the bruise he had left behind. You were pressed impossibly close to each other, remaining intimately connected even after the act was done. He was reluctant to part from you. Not that you minded. 

"Satisfied?" he asked.

You hummed in content. “For now, my craving for the D has been satisfied."

You squealed when his hand swatted your thigh, followed by your mad cackling. You would never tire of using that joke.


End file.
